


Day 23: Heist

by EllaEnchanting



Series: Hypnovember 2019 [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Dom/sub, F/M, Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: David snuck deeper into the bank vault. He was careful to be quiet- so quiet. He couldn’t risk alerting the owner to his presence.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Hypnovember 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841872
Kudos: 17





	Day 23: Heist

David snuck deeper into the bank vault. He was careful to be quiet- so quiet. He couldn’t risk alerting the owner to his presence.

He hid in shadows, silently lurking until he sensed the guard was not paying attention. Then he quickly made his way to the vault. It opened quickly and easily for him, like it always did.

Jackpot.

The inside of the vault had gotten somewhat sparse-looking- David had been cleaning out the bank out at a much quicker pace recently- but there were still plenty of treasures here to bring to his mistress.

What to choose? What would please her?

He selected his romantic memories- every person he had dated before her. They took the form of a heart shaped box, like ones that Valentine’s day chocolates come in.

Perfect. His mistress would love it.

He closed the vault and managed to sneak back out. The owner was away focused elsewhere and the guard must have still been on break. This was getting easier and easier.

As always, the owner wouldn’t notice anything was missing. Not yet. Not until it was too late.

The thought made David gleeful.

He knelt in front of his mistress with the heart-shaped box.

She smiled. “What did you bring for me today, David?”

“My romantic memories, mistress” he replied. “Anyone that I ever loved before you. Even the idea that I could have loved someone before you- or could love someone else.”

She chucked. “Excellent. Did he notice anything?”

“David?” David replied. “He’s still entirely unaware. He’s still focused on touching himself as you commanded, mistress.”

“Excellent,” said Mistress. “You did a good job today. Good boy. You may both come out of trance when you orgasm- NOW.”

David opened his eyes, completely satisfied. Somehow Mona talking to him while he masturbated was incredibly sexually satisfying. It was weird, he admitted, but he always came so hard when she did it that it didn’t matter.

She was smiling at him.

He smiled back. “I love you,” he said. “So much. I can’t even imagine loving anyone else but you.”

“Good boy,” he thought he heard.

Huh?

“What?” asked David. His world momentarily tilted.

“Nothing,” eased Mona. “Don’t worry about it. ” She smiled again.

So David didn’t. Mona tended to be right about these kinds of things. She was so smart. He was so lucky to have her.

**Author's Note:**

> Darkfic! As always, comments and suggestions are very much welcomed.


End file.
